


无眠

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: RPS 时间线插叙 陈立农单人视角林彦俊视角参见20190906@yijuzhangmu





	无眠

**Author's Note:**

> RPS 时间线插叙 陈立农单人视角  
林彦俊视角参见20190906@yijuzhangmu

01  
陈立农不喜欢听林彦俊说自己老了。

“你怎么会老呢。”他轻咬怀里的人发烫的耳朵，引起一阵细微的颤抖。如果鉴定是否老去的标准是林彦俊能不能承受的了他的索求无度，那这个人其实还挺年轻的。感受到深埋在对方湿热的体内的欲望又有了抬头的趋势，陈立农低声说想再来一次。他也没有老，无论多大年纪他都可以缠着林彦俊像小孩子一样黏糊，林彦俊也不许老，要永永远远害羞又诚实地回应他。

“你最好给我老实一点……”林彦俊把他推到床上，自上而下假装恶狠狠地瞪着他，“我腰真的会痛欸。”

好笨的人。陈立农心想，撒娇都不会，只会装凶。他撑起上半身，用鼻尖去碰林彦俊的鼻尖，黏糊地笑着说：“那你可以躺下嘛。”

烂人。他听见林彦俊伏下身轻咬他肩膀之前，咬牙切齿地说。陈立农顺势揽住他，托着对方好不容易长点肉的屁股上下颠簸。“你要长胖点啦，”他故作严肃地叮嘱，“不是老了吗，怎么没有啤酒肚呢。”

“呜……”林彦俊抱他抱得更紧了，声音哑哑地像是在哀求，每当这时候陈立农都觉得自己手中正捧着一只小鸟，留下也不是放飞也不是。他抽出一只手探到对方身下，硬邦邦地精神得很，稍稍放下了心继续动作起来。林彦俊其实很敏感，但是不喜欢表达，陈立农也不勉强他，反正他早就摸清了对方什么时候是真爽什么时候是真难受。年轻时候他甚至怨恨过林彦俊的不坦诚，不过那时候他也没好到哪里去。

所以在当下乃至未来的每一天他都尽可能地打直球——不是欲擒故纵，是千真万确的真心。他扣住对方的脑袋，轻轻地放到床上去，林彦俊侧过头闭着眼睛，在已经有点涣散的神志下无意识地嘤咛着，鬓角流出一点薄汗，打湿了发梢。

“阿俊哥哥。生日快乐。”陈立农在他耳边说。

02  
陈立农躲在窗帘后面，耳边是沿着窗户缝吹进来的凉风。他透过窗帘间小小的缝隙想看清那个一直跟他到家楼下的人——狗仔或是狂热的粉丝，通常都是这类人。这么多年来他其实习惯了，镜头在他的生活中无孔不入，逼着他不动声色地成熟起来。

但在他内心深处，一直有个声音告诉他：你明明知道。

知道你感觉那个人像谁，希望那个人是谁。

那个人站在路灯照不到的阴影里，偶尔掏出手机看看，大部分时间都只是站着，好像在想什么。陈立农看不清他的身形，他不能确定是不是那个人，但另一方面他又无比肯定。这是一种很矛盾的心情。其实他完全可以叫人或者亲自走下去一探究竟，但他选择了就那么远远地看着。

他也掏出手机，打开与那个人的微信对话框。这些年来他们并不能算是交往甚密的亲友，聊天的内容也称不上暧昧或是熟稔，更像是两个人都在小心翼翼地试探着什么，但谁都不会主动去戳穿——甚至就连这样的想法，陈立农都觉得是自作多情。

他猜不透林彦俊。

从开始到现在他都以为他是被爱着的。理论上来说被爱着，被喜欢着，被崇拜着都是陈立农相当熟悉的状态，所以从前他也把林彦俊对他的关心、体贴、问候都归为这种状态，他年少时享受其中，投桃报李，并未过多地探究朋友与爱人之间的界限——毕竟他也想不到后者那个层面。

他意识到的时候，他记得是个仲夏夜。他们还算是名义上的队友，只是彼此堆积满满的个人行程让他们无暇相聚。为了学习表演，陈立农看了很多经典电影，人间爱恋的形式千百种，艺术最爱着眼于不常被世人接受的那些。从前看这些的他只是个旁观者，如今却要充当起当事人，去仔细体会影片中人物的喜怒哀乐。他尝试沉浸其中，就很快发现了问题，他不是未经世事的小孩，他自然知道。潜心钻研表演的人很快地发现了这个心慌的事实——他的幻想有具体的承载对象。

他会想起他。林彦俊身处在他脑海中的一些低级幻想片段里，氤氲模糊，又充满鲜明色彩，他想起他可以称其为兄长的人，瘦削的肩和挺直的背，清澈的眼和柔软的唇。往下想就很尴尬，毕竟是熟人，他也不想让自己变得很猥琐。不过即使是这些也足够他心神不宁了。

都是假的。陈立农尝试让自己镇定下来，起身去接了杯凉水。

他开始重新审视两个人的关系，比较能确定的是林彦俊不讨厌自己，喜不喜欢不好说，毕竟林彦俊是那种要把“我爱你”写成“我在来的路上见到你”才舒服的人，要摸清林彦俊到底在想什么，可能得写一篇三千字小论文。陈立农也不想就此放弃，他继续着从前的关系——不远不近，不冷不热，一切都完美地行驶在“渐行渐远的朋友”这一轨道上，区别在于他会时刻观察着走向，然后把轨道轻轻地拨回来。

03  
“我是说真的，”事后林彦俊倚在床头开始贤者时间，紧锁着眉头发愁，“我最近感觉都跳不动舞了。”

“是不是熬夜了，精神不好？”陈立农拨弄他的发梢，认真又自然，“多休息多吃点饭嘛，我都告诉过你的。”

“你还小啦，不懂这种感觉。”林彦俊只会在自己面前流露出一点沮丧又脆弱的一面，“可我过完今天生日就……”

“就八十岁了？”陈立农捂住他的嘴笑他，换来的是林彦俊瞪了他一眼。

“好喔好喔，八十岁也很爱你呀。”陈立农使出哄人杀手锏，语气和措辞怎么肉麻怎么来，林彦俊总能一边嫌弃一边被他逗笑。

“我不像你，都快要拿影帝。”林彦俊拿开了他的手，语气中嗔怪又带着醋意，“年轻时候演小狼狗，老了就演钻石王老五。你职业生涯寿命很长欸。”

比起林彦俊来自己的确是往影视方面涉猎更多一些，但陈立农也不认同林彦俊觉得自己只能吃青春饭的想法，他宁愿对方只是在变相撒娇——Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful ?不过林彦俊肯定也不会承认就是了。

“你不要着急，不要想太多。”陈立农语气坚定。

“你盗我的梗。”林彦俊抗议。

因为我也着急过。陈立农心想。我着急的时候你在想什么呢，我没问过你，那时候不敢问。

04  
早先在比赛的时候他问过林彦俊一个问题，你有没有失恋过。

当时他正在准备一首伤感的歌，因为被指出情绪总是不够充沛饱满的关系，他常常去找人聊天，听听别人的故事，收获自己的感悟。不过在当时还不算特别深刻的氛围下，这个问题显得有点突兀和尴尬，林彦俊沉默了一会说当然有啊。

“那当时你是什么感觉？”

“就很伤心啊……你做采访吗陈立农，很奇怪。难道你没有吗。”

“我就是想问问你。”睡在下面的陈立农笑了笑，林彦俊一直很逃避这种令他肉麻的氛围，因此把人强行拽进来会有种奇异的成就感，“我现在回忆起来，很伤心。”

“……你别想太多。”上铺的人干巴巴地安慰着，分不清陈立农到底是开玩笑还是认真的，“不要刻意去想起那些事情，就过去了。”

“可我要唱歌欸……不得不去回想。”

“那你不要无时无刻都在想。”

“我现在这个状态，会很适合去唱苦情歌吗。”

“你可以嚎啕大哭一场，烟嗓更性感。”

“不好笑。”

林彦俊像是终于坐不住了似的，行云流水地跳下床开了灯，皱着眉头端详了一会陈立农平静的脸，不耐烦地结巴着：“你你你你看上去明明很好啊。”

“不好。”陈立农一把攥住他细瘦了许多的手腕，噘着嘴撒娇：“要阿俊哥哥陪。”

“你很恶。”

恶作剧玩够了的人终于放开手，笑嘻嘻地躺在床上看他，“很好骗欸林彦俊。”

“不好好唱歌不知道在想什么东西。”林彦俊丢下这句话就关了灯爬回自己床上。

当时窘迫的场景，陈立农只当做是好玩。日后等他意识到，他已经把所有的与林彦俊相处的细节都铭刻在自己脑海里的时候，他就开始对这些事情很敏感又在意，关于喜欢和失恋，爱慕和思念，他试图从这些回忆中抠出某些细枝末节，证明自己是在被对方爱着——就是那种爱，没错。他在意我有没有失恋，没准还会因为这件事情吃醋。十几岁的少年幼稚地悄悄得意了一秒钟。

不过也只有一秒钟。因为林彦俊也确实没说过什么不该说的。

他喜欢用这种低劣的手段来证明自己在对方心中的存在感。那时他的电影处女作上映，在各种社交网络上不遗余力地宣传，朋友同事为他加油祝贺的数不胜数，他费劲地沿着点赞名单一个个往下找，都没看见林彦俊的名字。什么嘛，陈立农努力装出洒脱的样子，他一定是工作太忙了没看到，一定是这样的。谁要他看哦，有什么了不起。要不等明天单独跟他发一下？欸干嘛啦这样很糗……

忙碌的生活让缱绻的情思都压制在十分钟之内，陈立农也没工夫整天抱着手机琢磨林彦俊什么时候去看他的电影。林彦俊想看的时候自然会来问他，他可以为他包下一整个电影院，三里屯还是徐家汇，高雄还是台南，林彦俊来挑。他想跟林彦俊好好说说他在片场那几个月的所思所感，严肃得仿佛是学生在向老师汇报心得体会。他也很想听听林彦俊对他的初次表演有何评价。上一次他这么紧张还是踏上比赛的初评级舞台的时候，他穿着甜美却孤身一人，迎着镁光灯一步步踏上去，有种一往无前的悲壮感。

他第一次觉得这种心情放在自己对林彦俊身上也未尝不可。

他很不懂为什么林彦俊说他是“似撩非撩”，这种评价明明也可以用来形容对方。天知道林彦俊的举动会让他多摸不着头脑，而他只是偶尔横冲直撞地、赤裸裸地、撕开了心底的一个小口子，仅此而已。林彦俊不给予他回应他也不会有下一步动作。我可以冲着你撒娇，可以搂你的腰，摸你的腿，说一些暧昧不明的话，可这就是好朋友开玩笑啊，没什么的。林彦俊过分克制冷淡的反应常常让他很受伤，却又在下一秒因为他的关心不自觉地得意。

林彦俊破天荒地主动给他发了微信，是电影快要下架的时候，晒了自己的票根，日期还被糊掉了。陈立农踌躇片刻，发了一个肉眼可见林彦俊会很嫌弃的表情包，一只小兔子，捧着一摞爱心在屏幕上冲他示好。

“欸，你糊日期很明显哦，肯定没有去看首映。”陈立农不想示弱，半开玩笑半认真地生气着。

“我最近很忙啦。”  
“演的很好。加油。”

“就这样哦？”陈立农迫不及待地想要多听一些。

“跟女主角可以再亲密一点。”

他反复品读这段话四五次，说不清林彦俊到底是在认真指导还是耍小脾气，后者其实旁人很难看得出来，不过陈立农有自信如果林彦俊站在他面前，他就能读懂。

“你什么时候回北京嘞。”陈立农转移了话题。

“过段时间。到时候约。”

再发下去就有没话找话之嫌。陈立农觉得让对话停留在对方结尾的一句是不错的主意，来惩罚林彦俊对自己的疏忽——其实他这种大忙人能抽空去电影院赏脸已经很好了，比起圈子里太多虚与委蛇的笑脸，林彦俊稍显冷淡的反应让陈立农有了对“真诚”的认知。但光有真诚是不够的。他知道自己想要更多，但他不知道如何去索取。就好像林彦俊站在他面前，一个漂亮的闪着光的人偶，他伸出手，却发现四面都是玻璃，道路很光明，却没有出口。

换句话来说，你就不能第一时间，冲去电影院，回来给我兴奋又热烈地打个电话表扬我一下吗！陈立农又开始赌气。他表面不动声色，内心却快要把林彦俊捏碎了，我和你之间隔着一百步，你走一步我就走完九十九步，这么划算的买卖你到底在犹豫什么呢？

四十层的酒店阳台凉风习习，陈立农俯瞰灯火辉煌的城市，很容易生出江山在手的错觉。什么成见、桎梏、世俗伦常，他的美人要是在意这些，他不介意把这江山都拱手相让——虽然实际上属于他的只有方寸的安生之地。他想起林彦俊之前也跟他站在酒店阳台聊过天，他的眼睛倒映着灯光，在月光下的侧影削薄又俊俏，在陈立农的脑海中完成一幅上上等构图，命名为初恋。

意思是真正意义上的初恋。

05  
“干嘛，你睡不着？”两个人一阵辗转反侧，是林彦俊先开口提问。

“嗯……你也没睡啊。”陈立农摸黑去找床头的手机，“三点多了欸。还好明天没通告。”

“要不出去吃宵夜？”林彦俊提议。

陈立农已经好久没有跟林彦俊这样穿着便衣晃荡在大街上了。恋情自然是不能被曝光的，作为明星就连随便出门的权利也被剥夺。陈立农一手拿着一只冰淇淋，林彦俊端着一碗咖喱鱼蛋，你一颗我一颗地很快解决掉。

“这个给你。”陈立农递给他一只冰淇淋，又把对方手里空空的餐具接过来，顺手扔到垃圾桶里。

“好想牵手喔……可以牵你的手吗？”走到小路上，陈立农悄悄问。

然后自己的手就被对方从裤兜里拽了出来。和柔软无骨的女孩不同，林彦俊的手指关节会有点硬，手心还覆盖了一点点薄茧，这双手握过话筒弹过钢琴，指尖点过跳舞的节奏，还做过一些比较下流的事情。但是陈立农只要牵住，就会很安心。

“你妈妈没有再问你交女朋友的事情了？”陈立农突然问。

“没有，感觉她已经放弃了。”林彦俊耸耸肩。他在专心致志地吃那根冰淇淋，从陈立农需要微微低头的角度来看，很像个小孩子。他看着看着就飞快地亲了一下林彦俊的脸。

“怎么办嘞。”偷袭成功的陈立农假装很烦恼地叹气，“我总有那种突然很爱很爱你，爱到不知道怎么办的时候。”

“哦，”林彦俊冷静地点点头，“原来你只是突然。”

陈立农收获了一个充满了草莓冰淇淋味道的吻。

06  
陈立农觉得“爱”这个字是很难定义的。他不敢说自己很爱林彦俊。

之所以会认真思考起这个问题，是因为他曾经想过要不要直接追求他。追人嘛，很简单，是男人天生就会。但追的对象是林彦俊，就又没那么简单。林彦俊是个看似简单粗暴，实际心细如发的人。陈立农觉得自己应该把未来会遇到的种种困难都先预设好解决方案，然后直接把计划书交给林彦俊，他同意了签字就好——他们都拥有那本绿色的证件，要成为合法伴侣并非天方夜谭。

但他们都费了很大力气才爬到如今，稍有不慎便会跌下万丈深渊，而共同走向拥有彼此的未来，是一项肉眼可见的巨额风险投资，要说服林彦俊，他只能向他保证对方会拥有他全部的爱。哪怕“爱”是个很复杂的词。

林彦俊会珍惜那些“爱”吗。他问过自己。

会的吧。

因为他也有收到对方的“爱”的时候。

林彦俊偶尔会在他面前卸下心防似的依赖他，算是任由着他胡作非为的意思。不过陈立农也很少在除林彦俊之外的人面前胡作非为。有一次玩心起来了，只有他们两个人，他搂着他的腰，有点儿暧昧地抱着他，感受到他薄薄的肌肉下冰一样硬的骨骼逐渐化成了水，说什么穿女装也很漂亮之类的话，换做别人林彦俊一定会不由分说地回踢一脚，但这回林彦俊只是淡淡地问你是不是喝多了。

“阿俊真的很，可爱喔。”陈立农笑的像个小恶魔，“阿俊的人生一定会和性感吊带裙扯上关系。”

“……放开我。”林彦俊不懂为什么陈立农喜欢挑战他的底线，就跟他当年在公司做过的事情一样，“我看你是自己想穿。”

“开玩笑的嘛。”陈立农当然不会勉强他，但他喜欢林彦俊这种隐忍不发的样子。被喜欢的人双标对待，是很邪恶的快乐。林彦俊当年频频发起挑战是因为觉得公司规定不合情理，而陈立农则是觉得林彦俊的口是心非很可爱。他象征性地挣扎两下，却还是在自己的臂弯里呆的好好的，把全身的重量都交付给他。还说见面会上这样玩过一回，你私底下也要玩，不觉得累吗。这样的时刻常会让陈立农产生出被爱的自信。这种感觉还蛮可怕的，陈立农会觉得自己是个能拯救世界的超级英雄。

奇怪的是相比起林彦俊软化下来，他摆出兄长架子却能让陈立农如履薄冰，一件事情除外——林彦俊常会抓他的手腕，大约陈立农喜欢在他面前撒娇当小孩，腿软站不稳。林彦俊每次都眼疾手快，动作之快堪比小说里的侠客。他喜欢这种感觉，就算是林彦俊会凶巴巴地叮嘱他“好好走路”，他也甘之如饴。

而在两个人的关系里，总难以避免会有较为沉重的段落。他真的有觉得林彦俊是他的救世主的时刻，不是镜头前的那些看似咬文嚼字的对谈，而是林彦俊沉默的陪伴。他其实很少说些大道理，只是放一点歌，讲一点不着边际的东西，来驱散周围的伤感。陈立农在这样的陪伴下，耳朵养成了专属于林彦俊的雷达，他听到林彦俊的声音就会止不住笑意，止不住在人群中捕捉他的冲动。他真的觉得林彦俊是个很好笑的人，不仅自己烂梗一堆，而且还总能准确理解自己要表达什么。是他的独家翻译器和专属MC。他想他大概是太喜欢这个人，喜欢到害怕对方的付出，反衬自己是不是做的太少。

他很认真地去听对方新出的作品，摇滚还是抒情，kpop还是R&B，作词作曲那栏越来越多地出现林彦俊的名字，他由衷地为他骄傲过。不过林彦俊却对他的评价表现的不咸不淡，陈立农绞尽脑汁也想不出来自己是哪里得罪了他。

他开始讨厌起现代科技了。隔着微信对话框他无法了解到林彦俊的全部心思。

“你都很冷淡。”拍杂志的间隙他抱怨道，聊天记录里，他长长的点评和林彦俊寥寥几字的感谢比起来，就好像是讽刺他在热脸贴冷屁股一样。

“没有冷淡。”林彦俊解释的很快。

陈立农抱着手机，无意识地撇着嘴。什么呀，他又不说话了。他的MC在自己的音乐里表达人生百态，却对最尊贵的参演嘉宾敷衍了事。

“谢谢。”  
“你讲的很好啦，是我自己刚才有点心情不好。”  
“^ ^”

林彦俊的信息像弹珠一样敲在陈立农心上砰砰响。“你怎么啦？”他问。

“没什么。”意料之中的答案。

陈立农想做一个小布偶，就是女孩儿手里爱捧的那种，做成林彦俊的样子，然后每天使劲捶。

07  
回去之后还是没有睡着。林彦俊提议既然都睡不着不然干脆就夜夜笙歌吧，陈立农被他突然的热情搞得有点懵，一边搂着他一边问你不是腰痛吗。

“多巴胺能治愈我的痛觉。”林彦俊一本正经地解释。

“你在想什么呢。”陈立农没想再来，笑着问，“跟我讲讲嘛，嗯？”

他想是应该在林彦俊的这个将近而立之年的生日来聊一聊更深刻的话题。两个人的事被圈子里一小部分人知道以后，陈立农承认在接戏上会略微有些阻碍，他不想跟林彦俊示弱，这些东西在一开始他就有了心理准备——他相信对方也一样。

他们的生活总被割裂成两部分，星光熠熠的，和隐蔽灰蒙的。这份感情让后一部分更往黑暗里下沉了。

“你会不会后悔？”没有等到林彦俊的回答，陈立农只好接着问他。夜幕已经稀薄，隐隐透出日出的光线。虽然没有通告，但明天下午林彦俊就要坐飞机走了。陈立农突然又不舍起来。他试图抓住过23岁之后的林彦俊，却总是连拥有明天的林彦俊都是奢侈。

“那你在后悔吗。”林彦俊轻声问，却又胸有成竹一般了然笑道，“你就不应该问这种问题。”

“……可是我不想你走，你不要走嘛，不要去工作。”陈立农凑近过来抱他，胡搅蛮缠，莫名其妙地委屈。

08  
陈立农赶到的九个人早早定下的聚餐地点的时候已经迟到了。北京的堵车总是很要命，陈立农至今还不太习惯。私底下他跟普通男孩儿一样，不爱化妆，穿T恤运动裤，怎么舒服怎么来，况且今天也不是需要争奇斗艳的场合，他没必要骚包。

“不好意思喔……”推开房门话音未落他就收获了热情到夸张的拥抱，他们几个人的性格差别很大，有向日葵就有高山雪莲，果不其然林彦俊就是冷眼旁观的那个，对着他似笑非笑了一下。

他习惯性地坐到他身边去，聊一些只有两个人才知道的事。这个综艺前辈们人很好，那家录音室很OK，这个时装周可以去一下，诸如此类的。陈立农觉得他俩有点像是娱乐圈的小冒险家，时不时互相交换情报却永远都不会携手同行。外人说是一山不容二虎，陈立农倒也没觉得哪里错。更多的是他们都不想惹麻烦——靠的太近了势必会产生麻烦，一直维持着这样不远不近的关系，说明他俩都是推拉高手。

“你这戒指很好看啊。”黄明昊坐到他身边，打量着他的手。不闪耀，不夺目，普通的一个金属环，印了几个品牌logo。是小爱豆圈中流行的素净款式。

“嗯。”陈立农摊开手指任由黄明昊研究着，余光瞥到身边的另一个人改变了一下坐姿，悄悄藏起了一只手。

没想到他也还记得。

那时候他俩偷偷出来约会——不是情侣也能用这个词么？但陈立农就是这么定义的。能把林彦俊从酒店里拉出来属实难得，因此饭后他强硬地要求对方跟着自己去逛街。反正是在国外，没那么多粉丝跟着，怕什么？林彦俊当然不会拒绝他，陈立农就顺水推舟拉着他买了戒指。林彦俊问他你知道Ariana么，失恋了给自己和六个闺蜜买了戒指，回去就写了《7 rings》空降B榜第一，陈立农你也想拿格莱美吗。陈立农懒得理他，林彦俊一直害怕他的真情流露，不过是又在转移话题而已。

如果拿格莱美的前提是失恋，那我觉得一辈子当个华语芭乐歌手也未尝不可。陈立农在心里说。他把戒指强硬地套到林彦俊的手指上，林彦俊穿着Zara，戴着素人时候买的几百块钱的手表，别扭地接收了这个对比起来价值连城的礼物。不是无名指，陈立农也忘了哪一根——在欧洲店员面前为林彦俊的无名指戴戒指，他怕店里会当场播放婚礼进行曲，毕竟那个金发碧眼的店员已经对这两个一起来的东方男孩产生了浓厚的兴趣。林彦俊已经尴尬到坐立难安了，他不能再得寸进尺。

你知道我是什么意思吧。回酒店的路上，他看着林彦俊的手指发呆。你知道就最好不要摘下来。

那是他做过的最大胆的一次尝试。林彦俊给予过他的回应就是把戴着戒指的手po到了微博上，还戴着它出席了很多场合。

只是一件普通的首饰。很不逾距，却又含着某种温柔的情愫。

私下他俩都不常戴首饰，因此陈立农回去之后就把那枚戒指收了起来。那个扯过林彦俊的手的瞬间他想他可以记一辈子，仿佛他们不再是穿着便衣流窜在异国街头的陌生东方男孩，而是西装革履站在殿堂里接受众人祝福的一对。环绕他们的是鲜花和美酒，而不是奢侈品店里冷冰冰的灯光，残酷地提醒陈立农这只是你一次一厢情愿的过家家。

“这我看林彦俊也有一个啊。”范丞丞大大咧咧，跟到黄明昊身边共同欣赏起陈立农的戒指。林彦俊听闻却没掩饰，大大方方地伸出手，“是啊。”

“一起买的？”黄明昊提问，语气漫不经心。

“嗯。”陈立农也答得云淡风轻。

很快就有别的新鲜事吸引了小朋友的注意力，沙发上又只剩陈立农和林彦俊两个人。谁也没提戒指的事，默契得仿佛已经结婚了十年。

“上次，”林彦俊艰难地开口，“我没不理你。”

“……哦？”陈立农反应了一会才知道是林彦俊发新专辑的事。他为了对方潦草的反应生气过，没想到林彦俊一直记得。

“你只买了一张。”林彦俊颓然地靠在沙发上，为承认自己的幼稚羞愧无比。像缴械投降的豹子剪了指甲变成小猫，摆出一副“你尽情嘲笑我吧”的架势。

陈立农忍俊不禁。当年自己发专辑，林彦俊注册了个小号买了好多张，活像个狂热深柜粉丝。如果不是抽奖抽中了自己，他大概永远不会对陈立农承认。陈立农为此开心了好久，轮到自己却粗心忘记了。

“好啦，是我错了，我多买几张补偿你？”陈立农像个哄孩子的老师，作势要掏出手机，被林彦俊一把按了回去。

就没见过林彦俊这么好玩的人。

09  
“你刚才问我在想什么。”林彦俊回抱住他，声音从耳边传进来，低哑又温柔缱绻，“我在想，如果我每天都在过生日就好了。”

“会有很多的事情对吗……很多的，阻碍，之类的。你着急的担心的事情，年龄啊，事业啊，什么的，我也有在想的。”陈立农把脸埋进对方的肩膀，躲藏起自己快要溢出喉咙的哽咽。“可是从喜欢你开始，从那一天开始……”

“哎呀，你长不大是不是。”林彦俊及时打断了他，松开对方的拥抱，像是泄愤般地用手掌飞快地胡乱擦了擦对方的眼角，“下周就又见面了，哭屁啊。”

“你都不懂。”陈立农红着眼睛控诉。

“我过生日，你不许哭。”林彦俊故作趾高气扬。

“阿俊——”陈立农笑了笑，拖长了尾音喊他的名字，“我才不像阿俊眼泪那么多哦。”

10  
最近围绕在陈立农身边的娱记越发猖狂了起来。他参演了一部电影，合作的女方团队委婉地提出了捆绑营销的意愿，简单来说就是炒CP。陈立农没同意也没不同意，对方虽然人气一般，但是在圈里还算有头有脸。他不想得罪人，默许了一些不太过分的通稿，对于肢体接触能避则避。对方却有愈演愈烈之势，行程上不断地制造“巧合”，狗仔们甚至来到了他不常来的住处蹲守，事到如今陈立农实在是有点烦。

烦的时候他就会想起林彦俊。林彦俊是他精神上的避风港。他懒得躲人，端着烟灰缸去阳台抽烟，被拍就被拍，他不在乎了。狗仔想拍的肯定是比偶像抽烟更刺激的内容，不过他能贡献的也只有这么多。

如果再这样下去，他想，干脆跟那女演员假戏真做算了。恋爱对偶像事业百害而无一利，但对于演员事业可是不小的助力，他迫切地想体会爱与被爱的快乐，不想再做孤苦无依的单恋人。但这部分林彦俊迟迟不给他，他没办法。

他抽了多久的烟，那群狗仔就在他家楼下蹲了多久。久到他终于意识到有个人可能不是狗仔的时候他终于醒悟过来。可他不敢亲自下楼去确定，他只能远远地看着，透过窗帘的缝隙他看到那个月光下单薄的身影，春寒料峭的季节却穿着单衣，躲在黑暗里影影绰绰，是他心中最完美的初恋。

他为什么会在这里，他在想什么？想跟我说什么？陈立农脑海中有一万种猜测。直觉告诉他大概与最近的绯闻有关，也许林彦俊是在履行兄长义务，抓到他偶像失格的把柄后好好地教育他一番。如果是这样，陈立农想，我爱上你才是最大的偶像失格。

他当然希望是别的答案。

可是他懦弱的日子太久了。不止这几天。漫长而酸涩的单恋让他以为肯定是无疾而终的结局。陈立农掐了烟，开始翻跟林彦俊的聊天记录。出道以来他换过好几次手机，但聊天记录一直同步保存，他想在下楼之前再一次确定某些证据来为自己打气。林彦俊对他说过很多话，有没有占据他惜字如金的人生里的十分之一？谢谢，加油，好好休息，笨，我在，几时回家。都是亲密到不用讲礼貌的寒暄，会不会有别的呢。

那些陪伴和安慰，赞美和鼓励，那个拥抱，那枚戒指。

陈立农控制不住自己冲下楼去。他没翻到什么，他只是看到林彦俊好像要走了。

你回头呀。他在心里呐喊，我就在这里。

两个人的距离维持在三米，陈立农不再向前了。

他看到林彦俊转过身来。他第一次觉得林彦俊这么的——可怜，大厂里黑暗的训练，出道时红黑并重的高压，工作中复杂的人际和舆论，林彦俊都扛了过来，他从来没觉得林彦俊可怜过。可现在，这个人，低着头，戴着口罩，站在那，像个无家可归的流浪狗一样瑟缩而颤抖。他听见他哭了，压抑在口罩下，喉咙里，抽噎哽咽，他的心快要碎了。

“你……”陈立农走上前，试探地拉了拉他的袖子，“跟我回家？你不要哭……这里很多狗仔。被拍到不好。”

“就你一个人吗。”林彦俊努力停止了抽泣。

“就我一个。”

林彦俊跟着他一起上了电梯，他摘了帽子，露出一头很柔软的头发。电梯的灯光打在他的脑袋顶上，给了他一个小小的光圈。

他们应该是会有很多很多正事要谈的。但是在谈之前，陈立农觉得，他有更重要的事情要做。

他拉下了他的口罩，飞快而用力地吻了他。

Fin.


End file.
